christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Body Switch/Transcript
ext. outside of the [[Mystery Mobile] where Jasper and Madison are seen fighting Flan and Keyser] Jasper: Ready for Jaspadison Madison? Madison: Oh yeah Jasper! (Jasper and Madison fuse into Jaspadison) Jaspadison: I'll be able to kill you fused or not! Flan: Let's fuse into Flaneyser! Keyser: Okay! ( Flan and Keyser fuse into Flaneyser) Flaneyser: Prepare for the whooping of your life Jaspadison! Jaspadison: No Dude prepare for the fast whooping of yours as your very last FIGHT! (Jaspadison kills Flaneyser with her Destablizer Club killing the separate two people too) (Jasper and Madison break apart and walk back inside the Mystery Mobile) Jasper: Well that takes care of that fusion. Madison: Yeah although you and my brother fused before but I unintentionally distracted you both to break. Jasper: Yeah I know. changes to [[Christopher's Office] where he and Danica try to figure out what the powers of the carpet could do to anyone who would shuffle their feet and touch one another both or more on the carpet] Danica: I think the electron carpet is a very powerful carpet. Christopher: It's very dangerous to anyone except people who aren't standing on the carpet. Jasper: I hope this next mystery is very interesting Madison: I hope the same thing Jasper. Danica and Christopher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Jasper and Madison switch bodies and scream) Jasper: (In Madison's body) Am I in your Body?! Madison: (In Jasper's body) AM I IN YOUR BODY?! Jasper: (Screams) Madison: (Screams) Jasper: (Screams) Madison: (Screams) Danica: SACRE BLEU! Christopher: We'd better get some help with body switching otherwise everyone will switch bodies. Danica: Okay come on let's go. changes to the [[Living Room] where Brooke and Sonic hear the wrong voices inside the wrong bodies as they both ask what happened] Brooke: What happened to them? Sonic: Did they--- Christopher and Danica: switch bodies? yes. Sonic: So that's why they are all mixed up. Danica: Yeah we already knew do you know anyone who's great with body switching occurrences? Christopher: Wait I know someone who can help us! Danica: Who is great with body switching occurrences? Christopher: My cousin Kelsey knows a lot about body switching occurrences. Danica: Call her. Christopher: Already on it Danica. Kelsey: What were they both doing before they switched bodies? Christopher: Shuffling their feet on the electron carpet and when Madison used physical contact on Jasper and then BOOM! they switched bodies! Kelsey: Then shuffle your feet backwards on the electron carpet to undo the body switch. Christopher: Thanks Kelsey. Kelsey: Anything for my sweet cousin. see you soon. Christopher: Well let's go back to the carpet and switch their bodies back. changes to [[Christopher's Office] where Jordan and Jack switch bodies right in front of everyone's faces] Jack: Oof! Jordan: Ouch! Jack: (In Jordan's Body) Why are you wearing my clothes? Jordan: (In Jack's Body) Why are you wearing my face? Christopher: Uh-Oh! Did you two just switch bodies?! (Jack and Jordan scream in each other's bodies) Christopher: I'll take that as a yes and faint. (Danica catches Christopher in her arms) Brooke: SACRE` BLEU!!!! Danica: You said it Brooke. Daniel: We should take Kelsey's advice and switch them all back before another two members of our team switch bodies too. changes to the Kitchen where the free members discuss a plan to switch the others back Sonic: I have an idea to switch them back. Christopher: Let's hear it then Sonic! changes back to [[Christopher's Office] where the team switches back into their own bodies] Danica: Let's do this guys! (Jasper and Madison switch back with the physical contact to be a high five) Jasper: Well I'm glad we're back in our own bodies. Madison: Me too although I loved having stronger arms. (Jack and Jordan switch back into their own bodies) Jack: Thank fucking god we're back! Jordan: Yeah we'll never come in here as long as this dangerous carpet is in this room! Christopher: I'll get rid of it by destroying it in my burning room! Danica: Thank you lord! changes to [[Christopher's Burning Room] where Christopher destroys the electron carpet] Christopher: That takes care of that body-switching nightmare! (The song Body Switch plays in the background during the credits) Category:Transcripts